


Angels

by platinumllamas



Series: Such is Fate [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Confessions, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: “ they say that the loveliest angels make the cruelest demonsand my darling,you were so kind and beautifulbefore they dragged you to hell ”— your fall was not an accident. you were chosen for the damned - c.k“Where's your angel?” The demon asked. “He repeatedly thwarted my attempts at taking your life. Where did he go?”Bin flinched. “He's not here,” he replied, voice thick with grief.





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by:  
> [widowbitesandhearingaids](http://widowbitesandhearingaids.tumblr.com/post/125268200582/they-say-that-the-loveliest-angels-make-the)

Bin sensed someone come out from behind him and narrowly missed a flaming scythe inches away from his side. He stared at it before he made a run for it.  
  
The task was not easy, he was being hunted down in the middle of a busy mall.  
  
He dodged and sidestepped and weaved through the crowd and ran for as long as he could.  
  
He came across an empty base and hid there. His heart thundered as he waited for the feeling of dread to stop.  
  
“My, my,” a deep voice echoed. “You are a tough one aren't ya?”  
  
Bin squeezed his eyes shut, praying that it was only a dream.  
  
“Where's your angel?” The demon asked. “He repeatedly thwarted my attempts at taking your life. Where did he go?”  
  
Bin flinched. “He's not here,” he replied, voice thick with grief.  
  
“Such a pity. But at least I can finally do my job.”  
  
Bin felt it yank him up by the hair and pinned to the wall by his neck. He gasped and writhed in shock.  
  
The demon stroked its scythe on his cheek, Bin yelped when he felt a prick and the oozing of blood that followed.  
  
“You had a good life but you are now doomed to die.”  
  
Bin closed his eyes once more. He knew Dongmin had left him. There was no hope in expecting him to come back to save him. He was resigned to his fate and stopped resisting.  
  
“Good,” the demon praised. “Now let's get started.”

Bin braced himself.

  
The blow never came. What came instead was the relief of air flooding his lungs and him dropping to the ground, painfully gasping.  
  
Bin looked up and saw someone had knocked the demon away. His eyes adjusted and he turned and found the golden eyes of Dongmin staring into his own.  
  
“Dongmin?”  
  
The angel did not answer and stood up to turn back to the demon. Something was wrong.  
  
“Well isn't this just great! Right when I thought you had finally abandoned him, you come back!”  
  
Dongmin drew his sword and slashed at the demon. It laughed as it pounced and tackled him to the floor. It scratched at his back and Bin winced as Dongmin's cries filled the room.  
  
Bin shuffled backwards when he saw the demon was advancing towards him but it was halted by a white beam that slammed it against the wall.  
  
“Interesting,” the demon began. “Something happened and I know what, to be exact.”  
  
“Choose your words wisely, Demon,” Dongmin growled.  
  
The demon merely laughed.  
  
“Show him!” The demon taunted. “Show him what happens to Angels who fall for humans!”  
  
Bin saw Dongmin falter before putting more strength into the beam.  
  
“Where are your wings?” It crowed.  
  
“Dongmin what is it talking about?”  
  
Dongmin glanced at him with shame before he shrugged off his jacket.  
  
Bin stared at his back in horror. Gone were the beautiful white wings that adorned it, replaced by wounds jagged and scarring over.  
  
He fell in love and paid the price.  
  
He fell in love with  _him_ and paid the price.  
  
Dongmin looked back at him, his eyes now glowing, pure white and cracked from the celestial energy within him. His arm still raised as the energy beam that held back the Demon sent to kill him grew stronger.  
  
Without a word, he turned away and the beam started to shine bright and Bin quickly covered his eyes.  
  
The bloodcurdling scream of the demon and the crack that followed would haunt the plains of his subconscious.  
  
He felt gentle hands stroke his hair and he lifted his head to face Dongmin. He smiled at him except his eyes were as dark as an abyss, cracks adorned the bottom of his eyes, black and as thin as a fracture. But he was still Dongmin, all the same.  
  
Bin raised his hand to cup his cheek and he instinctively leaned into it.  
  
“Oh, Min. What did they do to you?”  
  
The man he had joked about being an emotionless robot countless times before broke down in his arms. Bin held him tight as Dongmin wept, the emotions radiated off him in powerful waves and it was not long until he felt himself cry too.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered into his shoulder.  
  
Bin pulled back and looked at him once more. “I love you too.” And kissed him.  
  
Dongmin received it with desperation and for a moment Bin could feel nothing but him as he chased his love’s lips.  
  
Bin broke the kiss and watched the cracks fade away and Dongmin opened his eyes to reveal the original brown of his irises, his eyes no longer black as night and the golden hues that were there in his irises when one looked closely have disappeared.

“What happened?” his voice wavered.

  
“They took my wings. I'm no longer an angel but one of the many fallen.”  
  
“How could they do this to you?”  
  
“They found out I fell in love with my charge and sent me to hell to rid me of my wings before sending me back here.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Dongmin frowned, a tiny crease in between his eyebrows formed. “I think I will be, I've got you don't I?”  
  
Bin smiled. “You do, you do have me and I won't let you go.”  
  
Dongmin smiled back and Bin nearly cried again from the sheer beauty that radiated from his face.  
  
He remembered the first time he realised he was in love with his own roommate. Right before the time he came across him shirtless with his gorgeous white wings spanning the length of his room. A stark contrast to the ebony black of his hair. When Dongmin allowed him to touch it, the soft fluffiness of it gave him comfort. Bin found out that Dongmin was his guardian angel then.  
  
He was so lovely and shone as bright as the stars in the sky, he would have stayed that way if he had not fallen for him. And for that, his own dragged him to hell and back. He was cast away from heaven and lost his wings, making him near human as punishment.  
  
But here was what made them wrong, Dongmin was already more human long before he lost his wings. A human from staying on Earth for years and learning about life everyday. Sending him to earth will not deter him from enjoying the life he had already made for himself.  
  
He was bounded by oath like many guardian angels, to not kill demons but to delay their deadly plans instead. And yet, he killed that demon without an ounce of mercy because he was no longer an angel.  
  
But Dongmin was his. His to love and cherish.

 

Fate was not kind to them that day.

Dongmin’s brethren came down and ripped him from his grasp. Before taking him along with them.

The pearly white gates intimidated him as he stood next to Dongmin in front of a court of angels. Although Dongmin was not an angel, there was enough celestial energy in him to let him become one again.

They were giving him a second chance.

But Dongmin refused. Bin did not know if he was to be happy about his decision.

At Dongmin’s refusal, the Archangel ordered his punishment.

Bin learned that Dongmin was to be separated from him. Not only that, Dongmin would have no recollection of being an angel. But Bin, he will go on with his life with a chunk of memories lost and new ones put in its place.

Bin was shocked into silence as he watched Dongmin beg that they reconsider.

It was no use.

They were allowed some time to collect themselves and give their farewells.

Dongmin held on to him as they crumpled to the floor. Their bodies weathered from defeat.

Bin felt tears run down his face. The other wiped them away and peppered his face with soft kisses.

When he stopped he gazed at him with remorse.

“It’s my fault, Binnie.”

“It’s not.”

Dongmin tearfully smiled, the corners of lips no longer reaching far enough to create his lovely eye smile.

“We've run out of time.”

Bin shook his head, fresh tears ready to fall and lips pressed together into a line. Dongmin pressed his forehead against his, the action gave peace to the nauseating feeling of his nerves.

They heard the gathering of footsteps and Bin exchanged a fearful glance with Dongmin.

“I will find you, I promise.”

Dongmin kissed him before they were separated.

Angels held him away and Bin cried out when a sword was drawn out and cut through the space between them. Bright light flashed with a boom and darkness took over his sight, the last thing he saw was Dongmin collapsing.

 

... 

 

Bin woke up in cold sweat, shaking and struggling to breathe.

It must have been a bad dream.

The figure next to him shifted before sitting upright.

Myungjun squinted at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare, a vivid one too,” he replied.

His boyfriend tutted and dragged him back down under the covers. Bin shifted his head until he was lying on Myungjun’s chest. He hummed when he felt his hair being combed through.

He fell back asleep and woke up when Myungjun gently shook him awake.

“We’ve got to go,” he whispered.  
“Go where?” Bin mumbled.

“To the shops, remember?”

“Oh right.” Bin got up.

He showered and changed and ate breakfast. Myungjun gave him a kiss on the lips when he came down after getting ready himself and the two left their home.

 

The weather was frosty and he shivered in response as he held Myungjun nearer to his body for extra warmth. His boyfriend giggled and welcomed the embrace as they continued down to the shops.

They quickly entered the nearest coffee shop and ordered two coffees to go. They walked out of the shop and went over to the clothing shop to buy gifts for Minhyuk’s birthday and to the grocery store to buy food as they had already run out.

After their errands were completed; they strolled through the plaza, arm in arm.

“Y’know, Junnie. You look like an angel today.”

The other scoffed and bumped his side with a giggle. “Like I have never heard that from you before.”  
“But it’s true, your fluffy hair makes it so.” he grinned and kissed him on top of his head.

They stopped when they noticed a familiar figure in front of them.

“Jinwoo!” Myungjun called.

Jinwoo looked up at them and smiled before jogging over to them.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Bin asked.

“Doing stuff.”

“What stuff?” Myungjun pressed. Bin nudged him at that.

“Do you want to join us? We’re about to go eat lunch,” Bin told.

Jinwoo shook his head. “Can’t. I’m going to meet up with someone.”  
“Oh?” Bin nudged Myungjun again.

“Don’t tease him.”

Jinwoo flushed with a grin. “Yeah, it’s a date if you really wanted to know.”

“Do we know him?” Myungjun questioned.

“I don’t think so- hey that’s him over there. Eunwoo!”

Bin and Myungjun turned to look at who Jinwoo was calling to and found a tall figure striding towards them.

Bin and Myungjun inhaled a sharp breath when they saw him. The guy was beautiful!

Bin shared a look of surprise with Myungjun before switching their focus back to him.

“Myungjun, Bin. This is Eunwoo.” Eunwoo smiled and waved shyly at them.

Goosebumps washed over Bin as he took a good look at him. He felt like he had seen him before but shook off the thought when Myungjun elbowed him.

“We’ve got to go,” he apologised. “Have fun on that date!”

Jinwoo glared at them as his and Eunwoo’s faces blushed bright red.

Bin waved at them and walked away with Myungjun.

He noticed that he was silent and smirked when he knew just what.  
“Are you jealous?” Bin teased.

Myungjun grumbled. “No.”

Bin held him back. “Good because you’re the only one for me. Plus Jinwoo scored big and I’m happy for him.”

Myungjun smiled at him before bursting out in laughter when Bin attempted to kiss him but missed entirely and his lips landed on his nose.

Bin grinned meekly and his boyfriend took pity and gave him a proper kiss in return.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a much longer fic but who knows if i'll write the entire story for this.  
> hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think <3  
> Come yell at me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
